Iterum
by SmartCatCuzI'mAWESOME
Summary: Snape dies in the Shrieking Shack, but how many things could change if he lives all over again, starting in his fifth year, back when he didn't call the love of his life a mudblood?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (-.-")

Chapter 1: Dying

Blood poured out of the open wound on Severus' neck, as he valiantly tried to stop it from flowing into a puddle on the ground. After a few seconds, he realized that no matter what he did, he was going to die. But everything vital for the downfall of the Dark Lord sat in the palms of Harry. Grasping the robes of the boy, in a raspy voice, he made his final request:

"Look… at… me…" Startling green eyes peered down at him, not in anger, regret, or hate, but with forgiveness. Finally losing consciousness, he didn't feel like he was dying, or a war was raging just outside, but it was almost like going to sleep. There was no pain, terror, remorse or pity, but there was peace.

And only peace. It just wasn't possible this was something feared by the most evil wizard of the century, the one who had just mercilessly commanded his snake to kill Severus. But it was feared by many throughout the world.

Severus' eyes shot open and he had to blink several times to adjust to the amount of light shining into his eyes. After he could actually see without blinding himself with the overwhelming amount of light, he noticed his surroundings was in a neat little house, one that he recognized from childhood, one that was on the edge of Spinner's End. His mother stood in front of him, but the vibe that came off of her body almost seemed to illuminate her. She seemed, _peaceful_, a state he never had seen her before. Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared, as well as the adult Lily. After coming to the conclusion he was in heaven, a pang of regret hit him.

"L-Lily! I-I'm sorry!" Lily began to flash between the peaceful, forgiving adult version of her, where she seemed to understand him completely, to the younger, youthful version of her, where he recognized the same time he had apologized to her in his fifth year.

"Save your breath," Lily said, in a sickeningly sweet voice. Eyes widening, Severus began to slip away from this safe haven, all of his regrets from his life coming back to haunt him. He was suffocating, buried among sadness, remorse, fear, and worst of all, regret. Reaching blindly around him, Eileen grasped his hand and muttered soft words into his ears.

"_Iterum_." And she let go of him, letting him fall.

**Hello! This is the author's note, by the way.**

**Yes, this chapter was too short for my liking, but… I couldn't think of anything else to write. So ya. I HOPE (notice the hope part) that this will turn out to be a weekly release, but it might not be. And if you were wondering, this is the stereo-typical Sev gets a second chance thing… So yaaa…**

_**Iterum-**_** Latin for 'again'.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. ｡◕‿◕｡

And SORRRYYY for not updating. I couldn't figure out how to upload another chapter... T_T My epicness...

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion

Snape opened his eyes and was immediately welcomed by the familiar sensation of hanging upside down, hoisted up into the air by the ankles. Frowning, he instinctively struggled a bit to be turned right-side-up once again, but he knew too well how futile it was, after years in his Hogwarts years, tortured continuously by the _Levicorpus_ spell. Looking down on his ambushers, he would have jumped in surprise (if he weren't upside down) at the sight of the Marauders: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

_Why in the name of Merlin are those-those- THINGS alive? _After looking at them again, he quickly added, _and 15 years old, too? _ After about five seconds of thought, he came to the conclusion that this was all a bad dream that would end very soon, but after about another five seconds, he felt his skull vibrating after being harshly dropped to the ground, and quickly realized this wasn't a dream, considering how much his head hurt, to the point he nearly thought it had snapped into two.

Laughter erupted from the background as James had said something about grease and smearing homework, but due to the ringing in Severus' ears, he was completely unable to register what the insult had meant. After about another 30 seconds, the bitter taste of soap suds was spreading through his mouth. After spitting out the taste, he rose up again, steadying himself on the beech tree beside him, and drew his wand out of his robes, and pointed it at James, hoping he would be able to send a well-aimed body-binding curse at him, and get away quickly to figure out what was going on.

"_Expelliaramus!_" James had disarmed Severus almost immediately after he had drawn his wand. Crashing into the beech tree behind him, he lunged forward for his wand, but was kicked in the stomach neatly by none other than Sirius Orion Black. Mentally slapping himself for being so foolish in a scenario where he could have just easily summoned his wand with wandless magic, while groaning in pain and clutching his stomach, he was ready fell down, totally defeated by 15 year olds, until he heard something.

"Leave him ALONE!" Severus seemed to have forgotten the ringing in his head, the embarrassment of complete defeat, and even the bitter taste that spread through his mouth. His head turned slowly to where a girl with lovely green eyes, fiery auburn hair, and the one that was loved by Severus Snape. He seemed petrified to the spot. She did not hate him. She had defended him, something that was the opposite of what Lily Evans would do. This had to be heaven. Well, heaven plus the Marauders, anyways.

But that wasn't the case. An angry Lily seemed to be shouting at James, but Severus could not register what it was about. All he wanted to do now was hold Lily in his arms, prove to her he could be better, he could change, he would beg for forgiveness like it was the last thing he would do. Tears began to well up in his eyes, as he thought about what Lily would say.

"Prongs," Sirius said, "something's wrong with him. Shouldn't he be swearing and yelling at us about You-Know-Who and that crap? Not crying?" His voice wavered, despite his attempts to appear mock-concerned. Severus hoisted himself back upon his feet, and began walking towards Lily.

Obviously, this did not go unnoticed by James, the one who had a massive crush on the girl. Thinking Severus would contact Lily with a terrible deadly disease by hugging her, James poked his wand at Severus' rib cage, which Severus took no notice to. "Snivellus, stop right there." Severus ignored him. "Snivellus, STOP." Fear of what had happened to Severus in the past five minutes seemed to have impacted James' confidence level. "MERLIN'S BEARD! DO SOMETHING! TRY TO HEX ME! SPEAK, SNIVELLY!" By now, James was terrified. Severus paid no attention to whatever he was saying at hugged Lily tightly in his arms, tears pouring down his face.

"Lily, I-I'm sorry. I can get better, I can change!" he croaked. Lily, unsure of whatever had caused such a dramatic change in Severus, began to hug back, although hesitantly, and wondered what had happened, while muttering his forgiveness-for whatever reason he was apologizing- into his ear.

* * *

_"You'll pay! ALL of you! The Dark Lord will slaughter you all!"_

_ And just minutes later…_

_ "Lily, I-I'm sorry. I can get better, I can change!"_

* * *

What in the world had happened? Had someone died?

Awkwardly patting his back, Lily said, "Um, Sev? Let's go somewhere else." Severus hesitantly let go, while nodding and with Lily leading the way, returned back to Hogwarts. Severus nearly forgot his wand until Lily reminded him about it.

"Prongs, what happened? Snivellus would NEVER forget his wand."

"I don't know, mate, but Merlin, he's beginning to scare me."

Meanwhile, Severus and Lily decided to go to the Gryffindor girls' dorms (they weren't allowed in the boys'), where they wouldn't be bothered by any of Severus' friends, who would probably make fun of him, after his dramatic portrayal of his deep emotions, or by the Marauders. They sat in awkward silence for a while, until Lily said, "Uh, Sev, are you alright?"

Of all the things Lily could say, she decides on, 'Uh, Sev, are you alright?'! This proved this definitely wasn't hell, considering she wasn't backing away from him like he was Death Eater filth (which he kind of was, actually). So either Voldemort was playing so cruel trick on his mind, or he was reincarnated. Or he was in heaven, but there were the devious Marauders; _definitely_ not heaven. All were unrealistic; he had never heard of reincarnation, or Voldemort being able to penetrate through the many barriers within his mind to know he had, well, loved his childhood friend. Or his current friend.

"Sev? You okay?" Lily said, madly waving her hand in front of Severus' face, desperately trying to snap him out of his daze, which worked.

"Erm, I suppose." Considering he wasn't reincarnated, in heaven or in hell, he decided he had just been given a second go on his life. After a couple seconds, Severus realized that he had once again lost his focus on whatever was going on. His older, 39 year old mind suddenly caught up with the situation he was being presented with. He could fix every single, little, tiny, mistake he had made as a teenager!

Meanwhile, Lily was absent-mindedly scooting further and further away, watching her best friend's face change from a trance-like, thinking position, then to an expression that looked like he had just figured out the most difficult question in the history of mankind, to an expression of utter stupidity. She was, of course, surprised, because she had never seen Severus' face shift into so many different expressions in the last 30 seconds, and realized that it was nearly time for dinner.

"Uh, Sev?"

"Yes, Lily?" Something was totally off about him. He was sitting up straight, and was being more _polite._ Now that was an amazing feat that was definitely unheard of.

"It's about dinner time."

* * *

**HIIIII! So, this chapter was kinda useless. But again, kinda useful. But then again, really boring. T_T So yeah… After this LOOONNNGGG wait, this is the crap I end up writing. But… OH WELL! I JUST WRITE CUZ IT'S FUN! **

**I will try (notice the word TRY: as in, giving it my all, but 50% of the time will fail) to update by… next week on the 17 of October.**

**Oh! And to any of you who are reading this and aren't bored beyond comprehension, review! If you want! :D:D:D:D:D:DDDDDDD **

**Please note: Most of my Authors Notes are pointless to read. I advise you not to read my rambling unless you want to… or if it says: IMPORTANT! MUST READD! UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT TO! **

**And to any of you out there, get a Kongregate account! It's a FREEE gaming website. (Yes, I'm like that.) :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling… As per usual…

Chapter 3:

Severus lay awake in his bed for a very long time. He supposed it was because he was used to sleeping at one in the morning, after six hours' worth of reading tedious essays, writing nasty comments on work, and trying his best to find some sort of slip up in a certain female know-it-all-who-memorized-all-of-the-textbooks-over-summer-break's essay, which he usually was unsuccessful in doing. The other reason was simply because he had a lot of things on his mind at that moment.

First of all, the events that had happened in that day were he had been killed by Voldemort's beloved snake, Nagani. Then he had went to someplace where a bunch of dead people resided, possibly heaven or hell, and was given a second chance at life. He knew he wasn't a Death Eater yet; he had checked to make sure he wasn't branded with the ugly, snake-like mark. But he still had many questions left unanswered. If he was revived, who did it? If he still had his 38-year old mindset, did he still have the same magical capacity? Did Dumbledore know about the Horcruxes? The list continued on and on.

Things were looking up for the first time in 22 years. Lily wasn't mad at him, he wasn't a double agent, he could defeat Voldemort, and perhaps, when the time was right, he could tell Lily his true feelings for her. He smiled as he lapsed into sleep.

* * *

Severus knew he had woke up too early. It had to be at least six; he was used to waking up early to do some last minute essay marking (or criticizing, to be more specific), or to meet with Dumbledore to discuss plans for the Order. He checked a bedside alarm clock. 5:47 AM. That was more than enough to take an early morning shower and to learn what was going on at the moment.

After finishing his shower, he flicked on a light and dug around in his belongings to check what was on his schedule. Potions, Defense, Transfiguration, Chams; those would all be easy. Plus, they would be with Lily. Herbology would be okay, as he was quite familiar with plants used in potions, but the rest? He didn't think he would remember the exact date, time and place Merlin was born, nor did he even remember a speck about when each star was present in the sky and where to look for them! Those were all irrelevant in his later life! He wished that he still had some of his annoying-fifth year brain of his past.

* * *

After waiting for two hours, Severus sat through breakfast, nibbling on a bit of this and that, waving and smiling to Lily every now and then. Severus was delighted to see that Lily was waving back to him.

Quite contrary to what Severus was feeling, Lily was scared. Scared because of how much he had changed in the past day. Scared because he was smiling like that. Scared because he wasn't himself whatsoever. Perhaps she would go to the library to study with him later to see if someone was just impersonating him, or taking a Polyjuice Potion.

* * *

In potions, Slughorn made a sudden announcement that nearly made Severus fall off his chair. "Hello, everyone! I hope you all studied very well for you O.W.L's!" This was the part Severus freaked out. _Finals? Oh damn- _"Now then, all you need to do is make the Draught of the Living Death!" This was the part that nearly made Severus fall off his chair in amusement, thinking about what kinds of finals his students would be doing.

_ "This year's finals will be to create a 1-foot long essay on how either Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion, or the Draught of the Living Death. You will then create one of the tree that corresponds with your essay." He would then survey the room with a menancing glare and return to his desk, glaring at any student who dared to even breathe in his room, which was everyone._

James Potter found himself staring at Severus. Something was off, about him. First of all, his hair was washed. If he was being controlled like a puppet, he would have to thank whoever was casting the curse for not allowing Severus to defile every single thing he touched with his greasy, tangled hair. But then again, Severus was actually sitting with PROPER posture, and James would sure an Imperius curse wouldn't cause someone as horrible as Severus to even try to correct his posture, so the logical solution was that someone was using a Polyjuice Potion, or Severus was trying to trick Lily into believing he was some sort of Death-Eater angel.

Whatever was in the rest of the day for Severus, it was too easy. Transfiguration- simple! Even better, McGonagall wasn't even attempting to kill him! Herbology- he was practiacally asleep! He knew every single plant there was in the class by heart, as well as the numerous potions they could be used in, and how, when and where to harvest each. Defense- that was a joke. What kind or crappy teacher would be teaching a disarming spell to fifth-years? That should have been learned ages ago! Well, that would be the case if Severus was the Defense teacher. He was looking forward to the weekend; it would be the last Hogsmead weekend that year, and he didn't plan on skipping out on it.

* * *

The weekend was the following day. Severus was looking forward to the weekend very much, and he was convinced nothing would go wrong. Of course, whenever Severus thinks nothing will go wrong, something will most surely go terribly wrong...

Severus was walking alongside Lily when she saw one of her favorite shops in Hogsmeade- Honeydukes Sweetshop. Her eyes lighting up, she began to drag Severus in the direction, who evidently did not want to go. As soon as Severus stepped over the threshold of the door, every person within the sweets shop stopped moving and suddenly all snapped their heads in his direction. Their eyes were full of fear and one person in the corner began to speak. "Severus Snape." His face was covered in a mask disguised as a skeleton, and the black robes he wore gave of a dark presence.

And in this case, the appearance of a Death Eater was most defintely something that would bring a string of misfortune to himself and many others surrounding him...

* * *

**Hello! :D:D:D:DD **

**And my apologies for forgetting to update! (And forgetting my fanfiction account altogether)**

**I just read through this and realized I spelled Hosmeade wrong... OH THE IRONY! (NO IRONY ACTUALLY, BUT OH WELL)**

**Thank you to all of the reviewers! ^_^ And readers!**

**Suprisingly, I finished this chapter several months ago and forgot to update it... -_- And yet another useless chapter...**

**So, how's it going? What do you think of my story so far? My sister just put a sticker on my cheek...**

**To any of you writing a story on Snape, have you ever come across this annoying problem when you can't decide what to call him when the narrator is talking? (Eg: Sev walked across the room. To Lily POV-ish. Severus walked across the room. I can't think of anyone who would call him Severus… Snape walked across the room. WOAHHH! PROFESSER MUCH! O_o) I decided on Severus… But, like any NORMAL cat, I was too lazy to go and edit it all… After all, there won't be THAT much of a difference…**

**To any of you on Kongregate, my name is MeTheCat! And my favorite game is TDP4! When I am online, it's likely that I'm on TDP4... It is a very fun shooting game... Another few good games are Flight, The Company of Myself and Fixation!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as per usual…

Chapter 4:

String of Misfortune

Severus was not usually the type to worry over a group of Death Eaters. Rather, he was generally disgusted by the mere thought of them, but this? This was not good… A Death Eater in the middle of Hogsmeade? What was the world coming to?

The unknown Death Eater pulled off his mask, and removed the hood that covered his face. Dull, blood-red eyes looked at Severus and an unmistakably pale face had an evil smirk plastered on it.

Severus had made a mistake.

This was no Death Eater. It was the Dark Lord, no, rather Voldemort himself.

"Why hello there, Severus. I can't help but notice that, well…" He sighed to himself in a sweet, dark way, as his eyes darkened. "I couldn't help but notice that you seem to have gone back to that _mudblood_ companion of yours." He glanced up at Severus, then examined his pale, white hand that had a curious ring worn on it.

Severus' hand clenched into fists as he glared darkly at Voldemort, and Lily had never seen him be this outraged. Yes, Voldemort was a rather evil, despicable person, however, just by the look in Severus' eyes, it appeared much worse than that. As though Voldemort had tortured him for a lifetime-and Severus was still only 15. Lily was worried; very, very worried.

People murmured around them as Voldemort said, "Severus, it is not too late to change your choice. Come, join me, and you shall survive the upcoming war…"

"No!" Lily shouted bitterly, "Severus wouldn't ever join you and your group! Not in a million years—" She abruptly stopped her rant as she felt her body being lifted into the air and a second later, a slim wand, held at her neck. Her eyes widened as she instinctively grabbed at her wand, only realizing that it had been taken by someone and she cursed under her breath.

She could hear the airy, dark voice from behind her. "Well then, Severus. Are you sure you would not like to change your mind?" Lily looked towards Severus' shaking figure, a wand clutched within his hand, his eyes full of hatred. She shook her head rapidly, as Severus' eyes began to lose their anger, and he dropped his wand to the ground and slowly paced towards Voldemort, who smiled. "Smart boy," he said, as he released Lily and commanded his faithful crew of Death Eaters to retrieve Severus' wand and do as they please, generally consisting of killing, destroying, and more killing. Lily ran towards Severus, desperately trying to stop him from advancing towards Voldemort and thrust he body between the two.

Severus simply looked at her as said, "Lily, please move." Hot, salty tears streamed down her cheeks as Severus shoved her aside violently and walked towards Voldemort and stopped about 2 meters away before using a wandless spell to accio his wand back towards him. Voldemort, having not yet even drawn his wand, was at Severus' mercy. Oh, how he would have loved to just shout the words 'Avada Kedavra' and be over with it! But no, he could not. Oh, how he wished there were no such thing as stupid horcruxes.

Outside, Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw a girl, being hoisted up into the sky and then screaming, a clear effect of a crucio curse. Making a distraction, Severus turned around ,as Voldemort drew his wand and an enormous clash of magic clashed, sending a powerful wave of magic out encasing them with a sphere of light, robes billowing around them. One was an electric blue flame, used by Voldemort, the other, a dragon composed of fire, sprouting from the tip of Severus' wand. People fled the scene as fire burned throughout the shop, an array of melting, deformed, partially-alive chocolate frogs trying to save themselves.

Meanwhile, outside, James Potter stared at the sight of Honeydukes being burnt to a crisp while sitting in a tree, with his invisibility cloak encasing him. After all, he wouldn't want to risk being seen by a Death Eater at that moment. He wondered who could possibly be going against Voldemort in there, thinking it was Dumbledore or some teacher. Suddenly, the roof caved in and a dark, menacing shadow flew from the hole, followed by… A flying… student? A student? It wasn't Dumbledore? It wasn't a teacher?

He climbed down the tree as one of the figures—the student, fell to the ground as a spell was cast at him. James threw off his invisibility cloak and ran towards the figure lying on the floor where several students were already crowded around. As he jumped in an attempt to get a better view of the savior, Professor Slughorn shuffled through the crowed, and James caught a sight of a black mop of hair, dangling off the face of Severus Snape, with a ring suspended midair beside him.

**Hello…**

**And I shall first apologize to all of those who still perhaps may be reading this. I haven't updated in… well… WHO KNOWS HOW LONG. And yeah. Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…**

**._.**

**Well, I was at the science fair today, to any of you people who might happen to be interested in what I was doing today. I got honorable mention… TT_TT OH WELLLL…. It was the first time I went, anyways. (I totally failed)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…

* * *

Chapter 5:

Room of Requirement

Lily paced back and forth in the Gryffindor common room, wondering to herself how Severus was doing. _ I hope he's okay…_ It was the dead of night, and she knew that she should be in bed, but she wasn't. There were more pressing issues on hand. Dejected, she sat down on one of the couches facing the fireplace, practicing an invisibility charm she had found in one of her library books.

Meanwhile, in the hospital wing, Severus stared up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to overcome him, which was not arriving any time soon. He sat up in his bed, and cast a wandless spell at the Gaunt ring making it rise from the bedside table. He rose from the bed, and using dark magic to make a clone of himself, stood up, and swiftly left the hospital wing, praying that the Marauders weren't studying their annoying stalker map. Sometimes, a short, midnight stroll was all he needed.

The Gaunt Ring. What to do about it? Should he destroy it at this very moment, risking Voldemort hunting him down after finding out one of his precious soul fragments being destroyed? Or perhaps, should he just destroy it at the end, when he had collected all the little items? Perhaps he would simply leave the ring in possession of Dumbledore. He could decide what to do with them.

But then again… From his previous experience, Dumbledore was, perhaps, a great fool tempted into power. Perhaps it would not be the most wise decision to entrust the horcrux into his hands.

Probably, the wisest decision would be to hide the ring somewhere, and when he gathered all the other six horcruxes, he would destroy them all at once.

Oh wait. Scratch that. _Five_ horcruxes; the little git, _Potter_, wasn't even alive at the moment. Haha.

All Severus needed was a great hiding place, and he knew exactly which room he would find the perfect place in. He smiled to himself as he proceeded up six flights of stairs, turning to the left corridor, where a certain tapestry of trolls learning ballet was located.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Moony! Wormtail! Padfoot! Wake up!"

"Shuddup. Prongs, I'm trying to sleep here, if you haven'tnoticed."

"C'mon! Padfoot!"

"What!" a very annoyed Remus Lupin snapped. "Would you just _shut up_? You're annoying twitting can wait for a few hours, can it not?"

"Moony! It's about Severus! He's tricking Lily, I just know it!"

"Prongs. We already know about your unrequited love for Lily Evans."

"No! It isn't about that! Look at the map! Why are there _two_ oily Severuses?"

The three other boys James was addressing grudgingly got up from their warm blankets and peered at the Marauder's Map. They found one Severus in the Hospital Wing, and searched for the other. "So, uh. Where's the other Severus? I'm pretty sure you said there was two," Peter mumbled, his voice scratchy.

"He was right there! On the seventh floor! In the left corridor!" James grabbed up his invisibility cloak, and stared at his friends with pleading eyes.

"Fine, fine! We'll go look around with you!" Sirius groaned. "If we get in trouble, I'll hang you in the Forbidden Forest, though." The boys got up, and headed to the Gryffindor common room, covered in the silky cloak. They dropped a piece of parchment, still covered in ink. The phrase 'mischief managed' still hadn't been uttered.

* * *

Severus, who was now in the Room of Requirement, had gotten into a dark, dank room, which smelled like rotting wood and old moth balls. He placed the ring among several trinkets; a few marbles, and an old, rusty diadem with words that were carved onto the surface, but had worn down so much it was barely legible. He cast a spell which prevented summoning spells, and tiptoed out of the room, only to find that there were some rather… unwelcome whispering noises coming from what appeared to be thin air. And so, he cast an invisibility charm on himself, to prevent from being seen.

* * *

Lily, who had found herself dozing off on her warm couch seat, was just about to turn in, when she found a suspicious piece of paper on the floor, which surely, had not been there when she had first come down. She picked it up, and noticed an inky trail of five sets of footprints, disappearing just as quickly as they came. Severus, James, Peter, Sirius… And even Remus? He knew better than that. They all knew better than that! What were they doing at one in the morning? She cast a disillusionment charm on herself, and silently crept through the portrait hole.

* * *

Hello, readers! Thank you for continuing to read this, despite the fact I never update. Sorry. Very sorry. We were supposed to have finals, and I was studying *cough cough reading fanfics and manga cough cough*, and then they were cancelled due to some weather effects that have been happening recently in the city where I live. But still... -w-

And I changed one of the filters from 'romance' to 'friendship' because I recently attempted to write romance. And let's just say... It turned out horribly. :)


End file.
